A double stroller in the prior art, comprises a stroller frame having an unfolded position and a folded position, a front wheel assembly and a rear wheel assembly disposed at lower portions of the stroller frame, a human body support device on the stroller frame capable of supporting the human body, and a locking device for locking the stroller frame in the unfolded position. The existing double strollers have a wide variety of stroller frames, the numbers of rods of the stroller frame are different, the connection relationships and the connection positions of the rods are different, and thus the folding mechanism and the folding patterns are different. Due to the structure limitation of the existing stroller frames, the folding of the current double strollers are all partially folded, and the structures of the folded double strollers are not compact enough and occupy large spaces, and thus not easy to carry and transport.